


Stuck

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: "big man/small dick" physiology, Accidental Stimulation, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Boners, Banter, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Claustrophobia, Fat Character, Fat Shaming, First Time, Implausible Physics, Inappropriate Erections, Insults, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-human characters, Sexual Repression, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slurs, Sounding, Trapped, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin!Enoch, Weight Gain, Workaholic!Enoch, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch gets stuck with his head in his office and his back end in the hallway.</p><p>Dedan comes by for a meeting.</p><p>Stuff happens. Then, sex also happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

* * *

The doorway had always been too small. Even when he shrunk down and tried to squeeze through it, it was an uncomfortably snug fit, and Enoch worried that one day, he would get stuck.

The problem was that he never had the luxury of prioritizing the problem. Running a Zone took a lot of time and energy, and there was never enough of either. Given that, Enoch did his best to try and keep things running smoothly, and that often meant putting his own wants and needs aside for the greater good.

It was inevitable that one day he would get stuck. He had accepted this, even been prepared for it. Still, when it happened, it surprised him. Had he really put on that many more pounds? Who could say? His body had a nebulous amorphousness to it that even he didn't fully understand. He tried to maneuver himself into a new position, but only succeeded in pinching something in his back.

Well, there was no way he'd be getting out on his own.

Fortunately, his arms were on the same side of the wall as his head, so he was able to check his watch. Damn, he thought crossly, another three hours until break time for his little Elsen, and then goodness knows how long for them to find a way to free him from his predicament.

How unfortunate.

To pass the time, and to keep from focusing on his back which hurt, and his thigh, which was itching, Enoch played little games with himself, listing all the types of sugars he could think of.

_Monosaccharides: fructose, glucose, galactose..._

Enoch looked back at his watch. One minute had passed. His stomach growled. Damn it, this wasn't working. Think about something else, something else, something else... work. What had to be done today? Enoch ran through his itinerary in his head. Wake up, get dressed, go to work, supervise Elsen, make announcement, inspect working conditions, have lunch (which was sitting in his desk, waiting for him, and no - not this train of thought, not again,) have meeting with Dedan - **_have meeting with Dedan?!_**

Enoch groaned and let his face fall flat against the floor. Of all the cruel tricks the universe could play... Dedan would find him like this long before the Elsen got their break. It wasn't that he wanted to stay trapped, but Enoch could imagine the smug, snide amusement, the wise-cracks about his size, the insults - he could almost swear he heard Dedan laughing at him.

It took him a moment to realize he _did_ hear Dedan laughing at him.

"Well, well, well. Seems like physics finally caught up to you, eh fatass?"

Enoch winced when he felt what was likely Dedan's foot jabbing him in the leg.

"Go away, Dedan, I'm not in the mood for your insolence," he said flatly and was rewarded with a harder jab.

"My equiptment probably works better than yours, asshole!” the Zone 1 guardian growled.

It took Enoch a moment to realize what Dedan meant. He groaned.

“Insolence, not impotence you ignorant – never mind. Just go away.”

“Suit yourself, tiny," Dedan retorted and then was silent.

Enoch waited, strained to listen, wriggled... was he gone? Had he gone to get help? No, of course not. Why would he?

A thought came upon Enoch like a cold blast of air and his eyes went wide. What if he told the Elsen _not_ to come check on him - made up some story... if it were anyone else, he would doubt it, but Dedan was increasingly hostile to everyone he met with, especially the Zone 3 guardian.

Something unfamiliar that it took Enoch a few minutes to realize was fear began to eat away at him. Was the wall tighter around his middle than before? He focused all his energy on trying to keep from changing size, yet he could feel himself swelling with terror, a defense mechanism to make him appear bigger, more threatening, which was now only making things worse. He was sweating and uncomfortable, and he wriggled again, desperate for some fresh air, to stand up, to eat his lunch, to escape. His eyes began to roll in his head and he bit his lip until it bled, his huge body thrashing in an effort to free itself. For a moment he thought he felt the wall give way a little, but it was just his imagination playing tricks. Tears streamed down his face, his nose ran, his shirt was soaked through with sweat. His tie felt so tight - if only he could raise his torso enough to untie it, but as it was he couldn't reach his neck.

A sob escaped him and he froze for a moment, startled. As he lay still, the adrenaline began to wear off and he lay limply there and wept softly into the carpet.

A sudden tickling feeling on the back of his knee made him sniffle and clear his throat.

"Hello?" he called out. There was no response.

"Please, is someone there? You don't need to be frightened - just help me get out of here!"

"Relax, lardass, it's just me."

Enoch felt relieved in spite of himself. Then he felt cold - something cool and wet was being spread on his side. He flinched.

"What are you doing? This is a good shirt!"

"Shut up. I’m getting you unstuck, pisshead."

Well, alright then.

Enoch let Dedan slather his shirt with mechanical lubricant, push and pull him around, grimacing in discomfort all the while. When Dedan's hands moved lower to where the front of his gut was touching the floor, a shudder wracked through Enoch. His belly was sensitive, and Dedan was inadvertently making it even more unpleasant to be lying on the ground with no way to ease the increasing pressure in his groin.

"What the fuck? What's with the tidal waves of rippling flab? You ticklish or something?"

"No!" Enoch retorted, too quickly. Dedan's response - to rasp his clawed fingers over Enoch's quivering stomach, made the large guardian writhe and howl.

"Stop it!" he bellowed, laughing and crying and chafed by the floor and the wall. He would almost certainly have bruises tomorrow.

Dedan's tickling resumed a slower, harder, more utilitarian manipulation of flesh and Enoch shivered again.

"The fuck are you doing, fatass?"

"N-ngh-nothing!" he snapped, wishing Dedan would just hurry up so he could get out of here at satisfy a different, but equally persistent, hunger.

There was a pause and then Enoch felt Dedan's claws ghost over the inseam of his slacks. He squirmed and tried to wiggle away.

"What the hell did you... I didn't even touch anything that would make you -"

"My stomach,” Enoch ground out through his teeth.

There was another pause, and then Dedan burst out laughing.

"You fat fuck... heh heh.... can't believe you'd get hard from... ha ha ha heh," he wheezed, and pinched Enoch's thick thigh roughly. Enoch yelped and jerked away. The movement put pressure on his cock and he released a long, low moan - deep and rumbling like thunder, but warm and raw and open. It startled him nearly as much as it startled Dedan, who fell completely silent.

When he broke the silence, he sounded strangely muffled.

"You sound like you haven't got any in a long time, there, tubby."

Enoch couldn't bring himself to lie - he was already humiliated, at this point, so why waste the energy trying to save face?

"Yes, well, I expect that taking me as a lover would be similar to trying to copulate with a mountain. Most sane individuals don't seem keen to try."

The bitterness in his words was sharper than he'd meant it to be, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What do you mean, 'you expect'? You make it sound like you've never... oh."

The awkwardness in Dedan's voice, so uncharacteristic and grating, reduced Enoch to a puddle of shame. He ground his face into the carpet until it hurt and didn't so much as twitch when Dedan's hand returned to his thigh.

He did move, however, when he heard a ripping sound, and he felt a cool breeze on his nether regions.

"Dedan, what the devil are you do- oh... nngh... no, that's-"

Dedan had cut through the fabric of the slacks with ease, baring Enoch's enormous white briefs. His claws were now tracing over the swell of the giant's balls. It wasn't an overly pleasant touch in and of itself - Dedan seemed as rough in this as he was in everything else - but it had been almost a month since Enoch had had time to take care of his needs, and even then, it had been so hurried and businesslike that he hadn't had time to enjoy it.

"You really want it, don't you, fatty?" Dedan said, his voice clearer now that he'd stepped back a bit. He hooked a claw into the fabric of Enoch's briefs. It was as close to outright asking permission as he was going to get.

"I.. yes," Enoch said miserably, and stifled a squeal when Dedan cut his underpants away.

Dedan was surprised by what he saw. For one thing, the man was irradiating heat like a furnace - especially here, where his blood was so close to the skin. The Zone 1 guardian was also impressed by how clean everything was. It wasn't like Enoch smelled like roses and peaches or anything, but the odors of talcum powder and fresh sweat were welcome, given how fat he was. Dedan hadn't exactly thought about this situation before, but now that the opportunity was presented, he was glad for Enoch's fastidious grooming.

Pressing his hands into the smooth, pale skin of Enoch's cheeks, he drew them apart. It was a real effort, but worth it when his tight pucker was revealed, pink and about the size of Dedan's head. Looking at it was giving him ideas. Never one to please others without first getting something out of the deal, he shucked off his pants and spat into his palm, slicking himself up and pumping himself to full hardness.

"Dedan?" came a muffled, worried voice from the other side of the wall.

"Hold on a minute, damn it," he growled and shuffled forward, taking twin handfuls of ample ass. He used his grip on Enoch's fat to haul himself upwards, climbing the round slopes of quivering flesh until his groin was level with Enoch's hole.

Given their size differences, Enoch's unprepared asshole, lubricated only with Dedan's goopy saliva, felt as loose as well-fucked pussy - not tight enough to give him real friction, but warm and wet and much better than his own hand. Dedan snarled bestially, gnashing his teeth and squinting in pleasure.

On the other side of the wall, Enoch's eyes were wide with disbelief. The audacity of Dedan's penetration rattled him to his core, yet it felt very nice to have someone pay attention to him down there. He'd always fantasized about playing with his own hole, but the angle and the huge volume of flesh between his arm and his rear made it impossible. Even basic tasks like washing and grooming had to be done with an arm-like appendage he'd constructed to give his real limb considerable added length. The whole procedure was exhausting and arduous - he had never gotten around to making an apparatus to fuck himself with conveniently. Yet another non-priority.

Dedan's thrusts and growling were hardly worth writing home about - he was so small that it felt to Enoch more like someone was rubbing along the ring of twitching muscle than fucking him - but that in itself was rather nice. Enoch shifted his hips and gasped when his cock rubbed against the floor, then cried out when he felt Dedan's claws dig into his ass.

"Watch it!" he warned.

"You watch it!" Dedan hissed. "Damn near threw me across the fucking room."

"Well, then, maybe you could reciprocate more efficiently," Enoch spat. Dedan ignored him and resumed his brutal pace, pistoning his hips back and forth as he drove into Enoch with all his strength.

Rolling his eyes, Enoch looked around his office. Served him right for thinking this would be anything more than Dedan jumping at an opportunity to get his rocks off. His stomach rumbled and he thought forlornly of his lunch. He hoped that Dedan's stamina was as short as his temper.

But maybe he could make something of this after all. Straining with the effort. Enoch shifted so that he could bring up his thick fingers to rub at his nipple through his shirt. The sensation was pleasant, even if the position was not ideal. Dedan nipped at him angrily.

"Will you stop flopping around? Make up your mind and stay still."

"Shut up," Enoch replied. "And get off - I'm going to try to roll over."

Dedan grumbled but extracted himself. Enoch sucked in his gut as much as he could and rolled. His sweat lubricated the movement somewhat and he felt himself turning until at last he was flat on his back. He spread his legs wide and folded his arms behind his head.

"There. You can come back now," he said and marveled at the strange feeling of Dedan climbing up to sit on his balls. The Zone 1 guardian wrapped his legs around Enoch's cock and began to grind against him.

"You have a smaller dick than I expected," he panted. Enoch frowned.

"You're not very good at pillow talk. Besides, if it comes down to a contest, I win."

"Yeah, yeah, well. At least I'm proportional. I'm well-hung for my size. You have this huge gut and these fucking ridiculous balls and then this short little stubby dick... no wonder you never get any. No one can probably find the fucking thing."

Enoch opened his mouth to reply only to moan lewdly when Dedan began to grab at his gut and lap at the head of his cock at the same time. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began to rumble like an engine.

"Yessssss," he hissed as Dedan's long tongue slithered into his urethra. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before and as Dedan scratched at his stomach he felt himself truly beginning to enjoy his treatment.

"You're fucking purring," Dedan remarked. Enoch shrugged, realized Dedan couldn't see it, and agreed.

"I know. You would be too."

"You’re flattering me? You really are a cockslut. You just want me to give it to you good, like a whore."

Dedan's vulgarities and frantic thrusting sped up as he neared his peak. As his orgasm hit him, he clung to Enoch's dick and writhed, tossing his head back with a roar.

It makes sense that he was as loud now as he always is, Enoch mused, but didn't think on it long before Dedan was moving. He felt his heart sink - he was going to be left here after all, now that Dedan had what he wanted, except... except he wasn't. Not at all.

Dedan shifted so that the roughened soles of his boots dug into Enoch's belly and the length of his body stretched over the distance to the end of Enoch's cock. He plunged his tongue back into Enoch's slit and raked the sharp tips of his claws over Enoch's balls. It was awkward and sloppy and just the right side of painful and perfect.

Enoch tried to warn Dedan, but all that came out of him were grunts and moans. Dedan brought one hand up and dragged a claw along the ridge on the underside of Enoch's swollen prick and he was gone.

The giant came with a bellow, his entire body breaking into tremors. Dedan moved forward in an attempt to escape the living earthquake and was hit squarely in the chest with a geyser of cum that shot him off Enoch's lap and onto the floor in a sticky puddle. Due to his lack of lips, it was inevitable that some of the spunk wound up in his mouth, and Dedan was surprised at how unnaturally sweet it tasted. He shut his eyes and lay there, panting, his chest sore from the force of the, for lack of a better word, blow.

Enoch, on his part, felt as though his world were shattering and being rebuilt around him. It was as though all his workplace stress had left his body when he shot his load. He found himself laughing and couldn't bother to contain himself. The jiggling of his belly shifted something and some of the pressure on his middle ceased. Curious, Enoch pulled back and slid across the floor into his office.

At the movement, Dedan had looked up in time to see Enoch's feet disappear through the doorway.

"Don't tell me you faked being stuck just so someone would pity-fuck you," he sneered, but there wasn't as much malice in it as usual. Even someone as angry as Dedan couldn't maintain a completely miserable persona immediately after sex.

"Can you... in my desk?" Enoch mumbled. Dedan walked over, climbed up onto the desk chair, and opened the drawer. He stared.

"You seriously need me to get you your food?"

"I feel... gelatinous… my limbs are like lead. Dedan, please, I'm starving."

Dedan snorted and shut the drawer.

"One: you're not starving, lardass. Two:  I did all of the work back there. If anyone should be near comatose, it's me. Fucking you is a goddamn gymnastics exercise."

Enoch rolled his eyes. He noticed the lack of venom in the words.

"Well, if you ever want to do this again, I will return the favor."

His frankness surprised Dedan, who, not being a master of subtlety, gaped at him.

"You're putting the moves on me?"

Enoch raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm fat, not untouchable. If you're not interested, I will look elsewhere. I'm simply being opportunistic - I would have thought that you'd appreciate it."

Dedan began to speak, stopped, composed himself, and tried again.

"Yeah, fine. Only because I like fucking. Not because I like fucking you."

"With that attitude, I'm amazed you're able to find willing partners."

"I can find plenty!" Dedan growled, and Enoch held up a hand, shaking his head.

"Must we fight? Can I at least change into something you haven't cut to shreds first?"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"What about our meeting?"

"Fuck the meeting."

Dedan stormed out in a huff. Enoch sighed and stared down at his ruined pants. A moment later, an Elsen appeared in the doorway, nervous and trembling.

"S-sir?"

Enoch composed himself and sat up, covering his exposed groin with his hand.

"Yes?"

"A... a message."

The Elsen practically threw it at him before turning tail and running out the door. Enoch held the tiny note up to his face and squinted at it.

W I L L    S E E / F U C K    Y O U    N E X T    W E E K   ;   M Y    O F F I C E    Z O N E    1  
-  D E D A N

Enoch placed the note in his desk, grinned to himself, and chuckled.

 


End file.
